


Perang Dunia Ketiga

by OrionSykes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, bunuh-bunuhan duo jenius antagonis, hati-hati ada lipan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/pseuds/OrionSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siluman merah kelas 3-E dan anak direktur sekolah dari kelas 3-E ditemukan sedang bunuh-bunuhan di SMP Kunigaoka!</p><p>"Kamu siap mati, Akabane Karma?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Cerita bersambung

**Perang Dunia III di SMP Kunigaoka**

_Warning: Mild Violence - Tidak ada pairing - netral._

* * *

 

 

 **BRAK.** Pintu kelas-E terbuka lebar, angin melolong bersemilir masuk.

_"Halo, sayang."_

Semua mata tertuju padanya; seorang remaja berambut acak-acakan, basah di sekujur tubuhnya, berpeluh keringat campur air hujan, bajunya bernoda tanah. Dasinya terkoyak, rambut senjanya kusut, dan mata ungunya menari-nari liar. Bukan, Itu bukan anak berandal, apalagi yankee. Jangan salah, inilah sosok pangeran satu-satunya SMP Kunigaoka. Ya, remaja basah kuyup dengan rambut acak-acakan itu tidak lain dari Asano Gakushuu –anak teladan, putra semata wayang direktur sekolah Kunigaoka. Dilengkapi bgm suara alam, suara petir bagaikan kiriman Zeus menyambar yang menggelegar seperti simfoni neraka, lengkap menemani kehadirannya. Hujan menerpanya bagaikan monsun, seakan El Nino akan menangis meraung. Angin yang melolong melalui celah-celah pintu yang dibanting terbuka itu. Seseorang akan mati terbantai hari ini. Dan matanya tertuju kepada satu orang-

"Karma  _sayang."_

Nada membunuh panggilan itu yang jelas-jelas bukan panggilan rayuan. "SAYANG...?!" begitu reaksi batin seisi kelas End itu. Dan lagi-lagi pasti si Karma melakukan onar, begitu pikir Nagisa. Tapi sampai si ketua osis yang selalu bersih, rapih, dan berwibawa itu sampai basah kuyup, penuh noda, dan bergulat lumpur... Sepertinya benar-benar akan ada yang terbantai pada hari itu. Dan Korosensei pun sudah menyamarkan diri sebagai patung Shiragaki Inu kuning di ujung kelas. Tidak ada yang tahu harus bingung tentang apa; onar yang lagi-lagi diperbuat si Karma, atau mengapa sang ketua osis memanggil Karma –sayang...?!

"Karma _sayang_ , sini dong."

Ketua osis itu sudah jelas menjadi sinting, begitu batin Terasaka yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Anak direktur sekolah itu mengambil langkah-langkah kecil, seperti menuju klimaks pembantaian genosida terbesar dalam peradaban manusia.

"Tolong jelaskan dong, Karma? Sugar. Honey. Ice Cream. Tiramisu. Manisku, gulaku. Apa hal-hal baik yang kaukatakan tentangku kepada anak-anak SMA di sekolah timur?" tanyanya dengan intensitas membunuh seorang psikopat. Salah lihat maupun tidak, semua orang di kelas-E dapat melihat koloni-koloni lipan mulai merayap dari tubuh ketua osis itu. Lipan-lipan dari neraka itu tampak kelaparan -siap memasuki telinga anda, bertelur di cerebellum anda, besarang di ginjal anda, dan pelan-pelan menggerogoti otak anda. Semua mata mengalihkan pandangan ke remaja berambut merah yang tengah menaruh kakinya di atas meja, masih terduduk dengan santai-santainya. Lalu kembali ke ketua osis yang berkacak pinggang, berdecak lidah, dilengkapi senyum mematikan.

"Aw, gaku-gaku. Kamu sampai jauh-jauh begini, hujan-hujanan, melihat aku...? _So sweet_." Karma ikut bermain mesra-mesraan dengan ketua osis itu. Apakah kepalanya terantuk? Baguslah! begitu batin Karma. "KARMA JUGA...?!" seisi kelas E hampir senewen mendengarnya. Sebuah urat berdesir di jidat ketua osis itu. "Jawab pertanyaanku, sayang." ujar si ketua osis, suaranya bernada manis ala lem bonbon. "Kamu ngomong apa sih, darling? Jangan ngomong yang susah-susah dong, aku kan enggak bisa mengerti." si rambut merah bepura-pura bodoh sambil menguap. "Lah say, lagipula kok kamu bisa basah kuyup begitu?" tanya si remaja berambut merah dengan nada menyindir, menyengir bulat dan sempurna. Dia benar-benar cari mati, begitu batin Nakamura yang menghela napas. "Oh Karma-kun, aku begitu merindukanmu sampai lari-lari di hujan deras seperti ini." ketua osis memberi jawaban sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Bulu kuduk seisi kelas itu langsung berdiri mendengarnya. Sementara Karma malah menyeringai dengan jahil. Ini jelas-jelas bukan jenis gombal yang waras.

"Romantis sekali kamu, gakuga-"

 **Clep.** Sebuah pensil melewati mata Karma persis empat inci, menancap di dinding –tepat di sebelah kepala Karma. Semua murid kelas E langsung bangkit berdiri, tersigap waspada, karena tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihat pensil itu melesat. Terlalu cepat. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melihat tangannya bergerak, kecuali Korosensei, tentunya. "Tanganku terpleset. Maaf, sayang." ujar ketua osis itu sambil bergelak tawa antagonistik, lipan-lipannya melilit-lilit setiap ia bergelak. Sementara Karma, matanya terbuka, sedikit terkejut, namun tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Ini mulai menarik..." mata merkuri itu mengkilat liar. Karma bangun dari kursinya yang belakang, kedua tangan di kantong, berjalan ke arah Gakushuu. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, siap merendahkan lawannya. Ketua osis itu melipat tangannya, jarak diantara keduanya hanyalah setengah meter yang mengkhawatirkan. Semoga ini hanya Perang Dingin, bisik Nagisa ke Sugino.

"Grafiti di sekolah mereka itu tulisan kamu bukan, Karma?" tanya ketua osis dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hah? Grafiti? Dimana? Memangnya tulisannya apa?" tanya si ginger dengan seringai licik.

"Ternyata hobimu rendahan seperti ini... Vandalisme?" ketua osis itu menghempaskan berlembar-lembar kertas foto yang berterbangan di udara. Foto-foto itu berisi dinding-dinding sekolah anak-anak SMA di distrik timur yang berisi grafiti.

_"_ _Sekolah Banci!"_

_"_ _Sekolah 3P! Picisan!_ _Plebeian! Pasaran!_

_"Festival olahraga antar sekolah? Tidak butuh anak SMA. SMP 3-A saja sudah cukup kok."_

_"Jadi ketua SMP saja tidak becus. Ikuti contohnya dong. - Kunigaoka."_

Dan ini hanya sekian contoh yang masih "ringan" dari banyak lainnya yang tersebar di dinding-dinging, di kursi-kursi, dan berbagai properti luar sekolah di timur. Nagisa mengambil satu lembar saja dan ia hampir bergidik melihat vulgaritasnya. Semuanya tertulis atas nama  _"Kalau mau protes cari aku saja, Asano Gakushuu."_ Hanjir, batin Nagisa yang pucat membaca foto-fotonya. "Dan kamu tahu kan kalau hari ini aku ada pertemuan saling menyerahkan tanda tangan kerjasama untuk festival olahraga berikutnya? Seorang diri?" tanya ketua osis sambil menekuk sendi-sendi jarinya tidak sabar. "Terus kamu dikeroyok...?" si rambut merah itu menahan tawa. "Ya, 156 anak SMA mengejar, mengeroyokiku bersamaan. Dan segala kesempatan untuk kerjasama untuk festival olahraga... Atau bahkan berhubungan dengan mereka, kandas sudah. " ujar ketua osis, meludah ke samping. Air mukanya sangat menyeramkan, seperti siap menelan bayi manusia. Setan merah itu menyeringai lebar, membuang muka, berusaha menahan tawa. Tetapi suaranya sudah bergidik tidak tahan. "Seharusnya aku di sana untuk melihatnya!"

Ia malahan memeluk perutnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu siap mati, Akabane Karma?"

Hening.

Secara insting, seluruh murid 3-E langsung siap-siap mundur dari keduanya. Aura keduanya melesak menyelimuti ruangan, satunya tertawa seperti setan, satu lagi berkelabat dengan lipan-lipannya. Korosensei bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk mengintervensi bila memang akan terjadi pembantaian sungguhan. Lipan-lipan dari ketua osis itu sudah mulai merayap kemana-mana. Tiba-tiba saja kelas 3-E sudah mirip zona perang; aura mengasap ungu diikuti suhu ruangan yang turun beberapa derajat. Mata merkuri bersilap pandang dengan violet, berkobar listrik. "Kamu siap mati, Akabane?" kembali ke panggilan formalitas, ritual sebelum pembantaian sesungguhnya. "Sini," Karma menggelak, bersuit, jarinya melambai seperti memanggil anjing untuk datang. "Yang siap mati itu kamu."

Angin berdesir ketika kedua tubuh itu berpisah, berlari di antara celah-celah meja-meja dan kursi di kelas. Sebuah sepatu melayang ke seberang ruangan, mengenai wajah Karma sampai jatuh terplanting. "Rasakan, Karm-"BRAK! Tubuh Asano terhempas, mendorong mundur meja-meja dan kursi, terkena tendangan maut si setan merah. "Heh...? Kamu terlalu meremehkanku." ujar Karma, melompat dari posisi berbaringnya ke berdiri. Hembusan angin dingin melewati. Mata merkuri itu menghindari proyektil yang menembus melewati hanya seinci dua inci dari wajahnya. Suara pensil berterbangan dilempar si ketua, tidak tanggung-tanggung akurasinya. Kalau saja mengenai mata, pasti akan langsung buta. "Kh!" sebuah pensil mengenai Karma, melesak dalam paha kirinya. Amarah disalurkan kepada sebuah tinju yang diblokir ketua, dilanjutkan dengan bertukar tinju dalam kecepatan tidak manusia di antara mereka berdua. Melompat meja, kursi berterbangan. Bermain kotor, melempar manik-manik di bawah kaki ketua hingga terpleset. Suara leher terbelit sabuk pinggang si ketua, remaja berambut merah itu menarik lepas dengan segenap tenaganya. Kaki kiri menghentak abdomen sang ketua, meratakan udara dari dadanya. Sebuah gigitan di kaki Akabane untuk lepas dari kakinya, lalu jurus banting Aikido menjatuhkan lawannya. Wasabi mencolok hidung si ketua, menimbulkan air mata. Lalu keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari meja saat ingin melakukan latitude kick, namun gagal.

Keduanya memang imbang dalam kekuatan.

"Nurufufufufu." Shiragaki inu itu bersuara, tampaknya menikmati pertempuran keduanya. "Sensei!" bisik Nagisa yang panik. "Kalau ini berlanjut, bagaimana...?!" tanya Isogai dengan khawatir. "BRAK!" terdengar suara keduanya terplanting kembali ke meja, lalu sosok berambut merah memelintir tangan ketua. "AAAKHH!" lalu dibalas tusukan kuku yang hampir menusuk bola mata, malahan mengenai dahi Karma. Mengeluarkan darah. "Korosensei! Mereka benar-benar bunuh-bunuhan!" Nagisa menggoyang-goyang figur Shiragaki-Inu kuning itu. "Saya akan mengintervensi bila akan terjadi sesuatu yang fatal." jawab patung kuning itu dengan tenang. "BANGSAT!" suara ketua osis menginjak-injak kepala Karma di lantai –berkali-kali. "S-s-sensei!" muka Nagisa pucat pasi. "HOEK...!" suara protes Karma saat menggigit kaki yang menginjak wajahnya, hanya berlapis kaos kaki berlumpur. "Shit!" si ketua osis menarik kakinya, malahan dibanting turun oleh Karma. "Sensei dapat bergerak dalam kecepatan Mach 20. Lagipula, Nagisa, Sensei adalah rahasia militer. Saya tidak bisa keluar kecuali sudah sangat meneka-"

"AKABANE..!" suara tinju melayang menerbangkan Karma ke ujung ruangan. Suara derap kaki berlari balik mengirimkan tendangan melayang ke muka ketua osis. Keduanya menggapai kemeja masing-masing, malah sama-sama terlempar kepada kursi-kursi yang berserakan. Seluruh kelas E pucat pasi, tidak berani mengintervensi karena tidak hanya keduanya sama-sama cekatan, bahkan Hazama pun hampir terkena lemparan pensil, Sugino kalau tidak menangkap gelas yang dilempar pasti sudah pingsan, dan Kayano hampir terkena lemparan kursi melayang. Maehara pun pingsan terkena lemparan kursi –tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka tanpa terluka. "AHH..!" suara ketua osis merintih kesakitan ketika tangannya di-staples oleh Karma yang berada di atasnya di lantai, lalu menarik besi di kulitnya itu. Tangan satu laginya menonjok muka Karma vertikal, tetapi perutnya malah diinjak Karma. Terlihat Gakushuu mengelap darah dari bibirnya. Lalu, teriakan parau si setan merah ketika daerah vitalnya dihujam sol sepatu si ketua dan keduanya kembali berguling-guling di lantai. Kedua mukanya sudah seperti siluman saja, keduanya haus darah akan satu sama lain.

Karma meraih sebuah silet cutter yang membuat seisi kelas E pucat pasi. „Karma! Karma! Hentikan..!" namun Isogai pun diabaikannya. Gerusan adrenalin mengalir terus tanpa kendali disertai hawa nafsu membunuh selama latihannya itu. Niatnya serius. Kedua tangan Gaksuhuu menangkup silet itu di udara, Karma berusaha menghujamnya turun. Mereka bergulat, terutama ketua osis yang menghindari silet tajam itu mengenai lehernya. Tetapi kedua itu malahan terlihat menikmatinya, apalagi Karma. "Sialan, kamu..!" si ketua osis mendorong silet itu jauh dari wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Kayano berteriak agar mereka berhenti, namun tidak dihiraukan juga. Lalu Karma meringis ketika Gakushuu mengambil pensil dengan jengkal tangannya yang bebas, menancap kembali ke bekas luka di paha. Keduanya menahan jeritan kesakitan, Karma menekan turun silet itu dan Gakushuu menancap grafit itu tanpa ampun. Bahkan Nagisa dan Isogai pun tidak dihiraukan keduanya. Sensei memerintahkan semuanya untuk menghindar kedua murid yang memegang benda berbahaya itu. Darah mengalir di lengan Gakushuu yang menangkup silet itu, sementara Karma meronta kesakitan ketika lukanya dihujam berulang dengan pensil. Kini, silet itu sudah di ujung kulit si ketua, memberikan ringkusan luka kecil, darah mulai mengalir.

Brak. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Ada ribut apa di sini?" seorang Karasuma Tadaomi masuk untuk menyelamatkan hari.

Sebuah pemandangan yang hebat; baik kursi dan meja berserakan, terbalik, alat-alat tulis, kertas-kertas, dan buku-buku berserakan, berporak-poranda di lantai. Murid-murid 3—E meringkuk ketakutan di samping dan seorang Shiragaki Inu kuning yang berpura-pura tidak terlihat. Dan di lantai itu; seorang Akabane Karma sedang bergulat silet dengan ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka yang menancapkan sebuah pensil di paha muridnya yang berdarah. Keduanya tidak sadar siapapun yang datang, terlalu fokus untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Kedua guru itu, Karasuma dan Irina lekas segera memisahkan mereka kedua yang bahkan masih meronta-ronta, dibantu dipegang oleh murid-murid lainnya. Hampir saja terjadi pembunuhan terencana di SMP Kunigaoka.

"BANGSAT! SINI KAMU!" ketua osis itu meronta-ronta, dipegang Irina dan tiga orang lainnya.

"AKU AKAN BUNUH KAMU, SIALAN!" Karma menggertak balik, dipegang Karasuma dan Nagisa.

_Berikutnya_

* * *

 

"Kekerasan dengan benda tajam? Ini cukup untuk dikeluarkan, tahukah kalian? Kalian berdua, saya tidak memilih kasih karena kalian berakademi bagus, maupun salah satunya anakku. Asano, Karma, kalian berdua akan terkena suspensi." direktur sekolah itu mengatakan tanpa ampun.

"Dan untuk kamu,  _mantan_  ketua osis." ujar kepala sekolah itu, melipat tangannya dengan marah.

"Kamu kuturunkan ke kelas E."


	2. Chapter 2

16:00 - Ruang Direktur Kepala Sekolah

Suara pena diketuk di atas meja berulang kali, terdengar derak-derik sendi lipan. Direktur kepala sekolah sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan insiden ini. Sepasang mata tajam mencabik-cabik siapapun yang ia melototi, lipan-lipannya mendelik-delik dari samping tubuhnya. Alih-alih lipan-lipanan seperti punya anaknya (tetap saja mengerikan), ini merupakan koloni-koloni lipan kelas kakap. "Asano-kun, tolong jelaskan." perintah direktur sekolah itu, mengetuk penanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Ditambah lagi formalitas tidak wajar di antara kedua ayah anak itu, menambah mengigitnya suasana. Bahkan Karma pun merasakan tegangnya tensi di udara. Gakushuu menelan ludah, lidahnya berasa kelu. Ayahnya itu terlahir sebagai predator, bisa membuat anaknya merasa seperti seekor herbivor di gurun Gobi, Sahara, apapunlah itu gersang seperti atmosfer ruangan ini. Tangannya yang dikait ke belakang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Saya kehilangan kendali dan melampiaskan emosi saya ke Akabane Karma." ia mengakui dengan jujur. Karma terheran bahwa musuh bebuyutannya itu tidak memulai dengan menyalahkannya, maupun mengungkit keonarannya. "Lalu, kamu menusuk pahanya dengan pensil, begitukah?" tanya ayahnya, sudah seperti interogasi penjara. Suara ketukan pena mahal berbirama ¾, lipan-lipannya mendelik liar dengan setiap ketuknya seperti staccato ala neraka. "Ya, berhubung itu... Saya berusaha untuk tidak tertusuk—" Terdengar suara bantingan kepalan tangan kiri direktur sekolah di atas meja. "Jadi ternyata memang benar bahwa kalian berdua menggunakan benda tajam…" direktur kepala sekolah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Akabane Karma. Posturnya sekilas masih terlihat santai, tangan di kantong. Direktur kepala dengan lihai memperhatikan postur jemari Karma; hanya ibu-ibu jarinya saja yang dikantongi, bukan seluruh jari-jemarinya. Sebuah pertanda berkurangnya kepercayaan diri, walau dagunya terangkat seperti biasa. Direktur itu mengamati tanda-tanda Karma, lalu menyimpulkan bahwa sebetulnya ia jauh sekali dari tidak terpengaruhi. "Akabane Karma, jelaskan apa yang kamu gunakan?" tanya direktur sekolah, nadanya mengintimidasi. "Silet." jawabnya tak bernada. "Tahukah bahwa menggunakan benda tajam terhadap sesama murid Kunigaoka dapat diancam hukuman ekspulsi? Termasuk menggunakan pensil diserut, apalagi silet?" direktur sekolah itu melipat tangannya.

Deg. Kedua remaja itu dapat merasakan kepala mereka tiba-tiba berat ke tanah, terpana kaku mendengar vonis maut yang mungkin dijatuhkan terhadap mereka. Ini jauh lebih menakutkan untuk seorang Gakushuu, yang tidak pernah dipanggil untuk masalah apapun –apalagi berbuat onar. Kini dia, seorang ketua osis, sedang terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Akabane pun menelan ludah, membayangkan kelas 3-E rumah sekolahnya. " _Tapi._ " Kedua kepala itu terangkat. "Saya akan memberikan keringan bagi kalian berdua, berhubungan ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian. Sayang sekali jika nilai akademis kalian sia-sia gara-gara insiden satu hari, bukan. Maka dari itu kalian berdua akan dijatuhi hukuman suspensi, yaitu belajar mandiri di rumah selama dua minggu." tukasnya dengan tegas.

Kedua remaja itu tertegun, mendengar hukuman yang jauh lebih ringan dari yang dikira.

 _"Tetapi,_  kalian jangan senang dulu. Terutama  _kau_ , Akabane Karma. Tulisan-tulisan grafiti di dinding sekolah timur sudah dipastikan sebagai tulisan tanganmu. Sudah kukonfirmasi gambar-gambarnya dengan wali kelasmu. Terutama  _isinya_ , sangat tidak patut untuk dikemukakan seorang pengajar, apalagi atas nama orang lain. Bila masih bisa berbicara, seseorang menemukan bon pembayarannya di dompetmu,  _anak muda_." nada bicaranya tajam, matanya menukik. Korosensei sialan, benak Karma gusar. "Ini merupakan perilaku vandalisme yang tidak dapat diterima, walaupun catnya dapat luntur dalam air hujan. Saya duga kamu sengaja menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan jejak, hm?" Karma membuang muka. "Kamu akan dihukum displiner dengan membersihkan kolam sekolah setiap minggu sampai kelulusanmu, serta meminta maaf pada segenap murid SMA sekolah timur bersama komite osis Kunigaoka." ujar direktur sekolah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi _kamu_ , Asano. Sudah sepatutnya ketua osis memberikan contoh, tetapi kamu malah menggunakan kekerasan. Walaupun sedang dijatuhkan orang lain, patutkah membalas frontal menggunakan kekerasan? Sungguh tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan." Kata-kata itu menancap di benak Asano."Apalagi hanya tersisa setengah tahun dari kelulusan kalian. Bisakah kalian menunggu sedikit saja dan tidak berbuat onar? " Kedua remaja itu saling bertatapan. "Walau kuberi keringanan, saya tidak akan pilih kasih karena akademik maupun posisi kalian di sekolah ini. Tidak peduli kalian murid kelas 3-E maupun 3-A." direktur itu berkata, ketukan penanya melambat. Akabane Karma menundukkan kepalanya, mengkontemplasi waktu yang akan dia habiskan membersihkan kolam renang gedung utama sialan itu. Tetapi ini jauh lebih ringan dari yang seharusnya ia hadapi, bukan? "Kalau begitu, saya sudah selesai berbicara kepadamu Akabane. " ujar direktur. Remaja berambut merah mendongak heran. "Cepat sekali", batinnya. Dengan hukuman ini pun, ia tidak dapat menyeringai bangga dari lawannya. "Pergilah ke wali kelasmu, ia akan menjelaskan keterangan mengenai kapan tanggal suspensimu.  _Sekian."_  ia mendelik jarinya agar Akabane pergi. Mata merkurinya itu masih bersilat tidak percaya, namun dengan pelan mengantongi seluruh tangannya. Dengan helaan napas lega, Akabane Karma menghentakkan kaki dari tempat itu segera. Semoga, sekali untuk selamanya.

Seketika berbunyi suara pintu tertutup, ketua osis itu mulai merasakan keringat dingin. Tensi atmosfernya langsung naik secara eksponensial. Dengan hanya mereka berdua sendiri, tiada yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Ayahnya malah jauh lebih tidak memberi ampun ke anaknya sendiri, dan Asano Gakushuu paling tahu soal hal itu. "Saya sangat kecewa denganmu, Asano. Ketidakbecusanmu sebagai ketua osis sudah mempermalukan murid-murid di gedung utama. Mana rasa malumu sebagai perwakilan murid-murid, atau sudah tidak ada? Begitu mudah terpancing pembuat onar, sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu. Dan kamu  _gagal_. Gagal total sebagai ketua osis. Dan kamu bahkan turun ke level mereka, menggunakan kekerasan seperti orang tidak berotak. Memangnya saya mengajarkan kamu hal-hal dangkal seperti itu, Asano?" nadanya mencekal. Asano menundukkan kepala, mengepal tangannya tersulut frustrasi. Ayahnya itu bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah pelan ke sisi samping Asano, mengutarakan racun ke telinganya; "Kamu salah kira kalau saya akan lebih baik padamu, Asano. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ditutup-tutupi setelah berita kekerasanmu tersiar di seluruh Kunigaoka, berikut foto-fotonya. Selamat tinggal untuk reputasimu yang cermelang." hardikannya menyindir, berbalik arah, melangkah santai mengitari ruangannya, memutar pena di tangannya. Bagi Gakushuu, situasi ini tidak adil, bahwa ini sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Bahwa dia hampir dijegal mati 156 murid SMA timur saat berniat baik untuk berdiplomasi, malah gagal total karena keonaran  _seseorang_. Seharusnya dia lebih korban daripada pelakunya, bukan? Tetapi apa boleh buat, ini memang nasibnya.

"Dan untuk kamu,  _mantan_  ketua osis." ujar kepala sekolah itu, melipat tangannya dengan marah.

"Kamu kuturunkan ke kelas E."

Ini mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan.

Ribut-ribut terjadi ketika Akabane Karma muncul di pintu kelas 3-E esok paginya. Semua mata terpaku, memandangi Akabane Karma. Sebuah sosok gurita kuning menghela napas kecewa. "Karma-kun." guru itu memanggil namanya, sebesit amarah di suaranya." Sensei kecewa sekali dengan perbuatanmu baik di sekolah timur, tetapi terutama di kelas 3-E. Ada kalanya jahil itu di luar batas anak muda! Kamu juga harus minta maaf pada seisi kelas 3-E yang hampir terluka gara-gara perkelahianmu itu. Terlebih Karma, kamu menggunakan teknik-teknik pembunuhan di kelas ini untuk alasan selain membunuhku! Sampai-sampai menggunakan benda tajam!" tegur Sensei, nada berbicaranya jauh lebih tegas dari biasanya, seluruh mukanya sudah berubah warna. Tangan masih di kantong, sifatnya acuh tak acuh, Akabane hanya berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seisi kelas lebih banyak hening daripada berbisik-bisik, sebetulnya lebih khawatir tentang hukuman berat apa yang akan dijatuhi pada Akabane Karma.

Kelas itu masih berisi bekas tancapan pensil, dua meja rusak, dan tiga buah kursi yang patah. Mata merkuri itu mengerjap beberapa kali, diam-diam menyesali merusak kelasnya, bahkan sampai Kurahashii terpaksa duduk sementara di atas meja. "Ya, ya, maaf." ujarnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangan. Gurita kuning itu menghela napas, lalu muncul dengan kecepatan Mach 20 di samping Karma, menepuk kepalanya. "Lagipula, Sensei tidak suka marah-marah. Dan sayang kan dua minggu untuk suspensi itu padahal bisa untuk membunuh Sensei?" ujar gurunya itu dengan lembut. Akabane masih menyilangkan tangan, „Iya, iya." jawabnya sedikit gensi, namun lega bahwa gurunya tidak menghardiknya seperti guru dulunya. Benar-benar guru sejati.

 **Klek** —suara pintu terbuka.

Seorang remaja berambut senja, bermata violet menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi kali ini seragamnya rapi, bersih, dan rambutnya tidak acak-acakan. Samping kerah seragamnya tidak lagi memiliki helaian kain bergaris dua merah itu –pertanda kuasanya sebagai ketua osis. Nagisa yang menyadari kejanggalan itu mulai bertanya-tanya. Tidak lain seorang Asano Gakushuu, kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya memantau ruangan itu dengan seksama, melihat kondisinya yang tidak lagi prima, apalagi setelah insiden kemarin. Aura-aura lipannya masih terasa berkelabatan, menyesakkan ruangan. Matanya sekejap membelalak, melihat sesosok makhluk kuning, bertentakel gurita di samping Akabane Karma. "Inikah yang dimaksud ayah?" begitu batinnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Terlebih, sebuah komputer berlayar raksasa menampilkan seorang gadis remaja virtual? Humanoid Artificial Intelligence? Ia menggeleng kepala, berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa penasaran hebatnya itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke remaja berambut merah di kursi belakang itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali, musuh bebuyutan itu, dan alis mata si remaja berambut senja itu langsung mengkerut lima belas derajat.

„Akabane..." suaranya masih menyimpan dendam. Satu kelas 3-E sudah siap-siap menghalangnya bila terjadi apa-apa, terutama ketika ia melangkah maju. "Sensei?!" teriakSugino dengan panik. Mereka semua sudah berduga-duga kalau ketua osis itu pasti harus menjalani prosedur hapus memori setelah melihat si alien kuning itu. "Kenapa sensei tidak bersembunyi?" pikir Hazama. Gakushuu menghentak kakinya, memutar langkahnya lurus. Alih-alih berjalan langsung ke musuh bebuyutannya itu, ia menghampiri meja guru. Mata seluruh kelas 3-E berpaling dari Korosensei, ke Karma, lalu kepada orang yang berdiri di depan papan kelas itu. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Dan mohon maaf atas segala kerusakan yang disebabkan insiden kemarin, melibatkan murid-murid kelas ini." Semua mata tertegun padanya. Nadanya tidak merendahkan, malahan santun. " Seperti yang kalian tahu, namaku Asano Gakushuu." mengulang perkenalan diri secara formal, mengagetkan semua orang. "Apa maksudnya ini?"batin Nagisa yang saling pandang dengan Kayano. Isogai menelan ludah, sudah bersiap-siap untuk lagi-lagi sebuah ultimatum yang mematikan.

"Mulai hari ini, saya dipindahkan menjadi murid kelas 3-E. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Hening.

Semua murid saling memandang satu sama lain, tidak percaya. Mata merkuri Akabane Karma langsung membelalak, sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Sugino langsung tersedak tidak percaya. Sementara Gakushuu terlihat melihat waktu dan jemari-jemarinya menggeser jarum tangan arlojinya, lalu menghela napas. "Untungnya tidak telat." gumam Gakushuu, sekali lagi mendelik jarum tangannya. Sosok gurita kuning itu tersenyum lebar, senyumnya itu membuat Gakushuu mengangkat alis. "Nurufufufufufu...! Selamat datang di kelas 3-E, Asano Gakushuu!" sosok gurita kuning itu langsung muncul sekejap di sampingnya. Jadi memang benar ini gurunya, batin Asano. "Panggil saya Korosensei, Asano-kun. Karasuma sensei sudah menceritakan tentangku, bukan?" guru alien itu mengeluarkan tangannya untuk bersalam kenal, remaja itu mengangguk heran. Lalu matanya memandangi tentakel yang terulur itu selama sepersekian detik dengan ragu-ragu. "Tidak apa, jangan takut." guru itu meyakinkannya. Dia mungkin sedikit takut, batin Korosensei. Melihat kemiripan anak ini dengan Karma, Korosensei jadi mengingat kembali hari dimana ia berkenalan dengan Karma. Keduanya datang ke kelas ini setelah berbuat onar. Bahkan, mereka memiliki tatapan kalkulatif yang sama. "Aku harus membunuh guru ini?" batin Asano. Mungkin anak ini takut daripada waspada, pikir Korosensei. "Salam kenal... Korosensei." remaja berambut senja itu mengenggam tentakel Korosensei dengan mantap, ekspresi ketakutannya berubah tersenyum karismatik. Bahkan deretan gigi putihnya itu bisa mempesona alien.

 _ **Ping.**_  –suara arlojinya berbunyi.

Alien berwarna kuning itu merasakan sebuah jarum menghunus dari tangan yang dijabatnya. Bersamaan dentangan arloji itu, sebuah jarum terselubung menusuk tentakel yang dijabatnya itu. Spontan guru bertentakel itu mengulur balik tentakelnya yang baru hangus, lalu mengenggam tangan Asano dengan tentakel lainnya. "Nuru..?!" guru itu dibuatnya kaget. Alih-alih, Gakushuu langsung menegang, tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika tanganya dikunci guru itu. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar, tetapi lututnya terasa lemas. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman sebuah keberadaan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, membuatnya merasa terancam secara instingtual. Seisi kelas 3-E terkaget-kaget; terbelalak kaget; Nakamura bersiul kagum dan Akabane menyeringai lebar.

"Kamu menyembunyikan jarum suntik berisi anti-matter dengan timer di bawah arlojimu? Dan kamu melakukannya saat berjabat sehingga tidak terlihat mencurigakan! Ekspresimu yang ragu-ragu seakan kamu segan itu sempurna sekali! Teknik membunuh yang super sekali!" guru itu dengan semangat menganalisa, mengutak-atik arlojinya itu dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Gakushuu hanya melongo tidak percaya. "Hah?" dia tidak mampu berkata-kata." Dia tidak marah..?" begitu batinnya keheranan. "Menggunakan timer merupakan ide yang brillian, tetapi jarum suntik itu sayang sekali macet! Andaikan tidak, cairan itu pasti sudah menjalar sekitar 40cm. Bisa-bisa setengah panjang tentakelku habis bila benar-benar muncrat!" guru itu berlanjut menggebu-gebu. Nagisa menatap dengan kagum. Persis sama seperti Karma, ia berhasil melukai Korosensei pada pertemuan pertama. Seketika ruangan itu lebih ceria, murid-murid kelas E mulai menahan tawa, geli terhadap sikap Korosensei itu. Asano terheran-heran dengan atmosfir kelas pembunuh itu, yang malahan lebih seperti perkumpulan remaja. "Baru Karma yang selama ini berhasil dalam percobaan pertamanya...!" guru itu mengemukakan dengan bangga, tapi tidak sadar bahwa kalimat itu menimbulkan petir di antara kedua manusia berambut kemerahan itu.

"Ceroboh sekali, masa sudah susah-susah malah tersumbat jarum suntiknya? Jangan lengah, bodoh." sindir Karma. Urat nadi si remaja berambut senja itu berdesir. "Bacot."

"Haa, sejak kapan kamu vulgar sekali? Mentang-mentang sudah diturunkan ayahandamu-"

"Karma." suara Sensei memperingatinya. "Ya,ya,ya~" pembuat onar itu membuang muka.

"Banyak kursi yang rusak jadi kita menggunakan cadangan. Hm. Kalau begitu, ambillah tempat duduk yang kosong itu, Asano." guru berwarna kuning itu menunjuk.

Dalam batinnya, seorang Asano Gakushuu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih dari segala umpatan yang pernah ia lontarkan seumur hidupnya.

"Shit."

Karena satu-satunya tempat kosong ada di samping kursi Akabane Karma.

* * *

Catatan Penulis: Nyesek momen dimana ayah seperti kloning Gakuho. Maaf pacing chapternya agak sedikit lambat dan banyak bacot, maksudnya deskripsi. Di-update sekitar dua hari sekali. Terima kasih atas review2nya! Jadi semangat menulis secepat-cepatnya. Arigatou, readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**09:18 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E – Jam Istirahat**

"Wah, sebetulnya Asano itu kasihan sekali diturunkan Bapaknya sendiri." ujar Maehara. Kanzaki mengangguk pelan, sambil mengunyah bekal onigiri. Sugino memang pintar memasak.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti takut sekali dengan direktur." ujar Sugino. "Dia menyeramkan!"

Okano mengangguk setuju, mencomot tempura goreng dari kotak makan Kanzaki.

"Tapi dua hari lalu waktu mereka berantem gila banget, deh." komentar Muramatsu, kakinya di atas meja.

"Menurutku pertempurannya cukup seru." Hazama berkomentar, menyeringai tidak jelas. "Seperti nonton Battle Royale."

"Dasar sinting." Terasaka menimpali, lalu benjol terkena lemparan buku.

"Kalau Karasuma-sensei tidak datang pasti ada yang mati, tuh." ujar Nakamura.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, sampai berdarah-darah seperti itu." kata Okuda sampai seram mengingatnya.

"Untung tidak ada yang terlalu serius." Isogai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Syukurlah."

Maehara menghela napas, menepuk bahu sohibnya. "Syukur sih syukur, Isogai."

"Untung saja  _cuma aku_  yang pingsan kena kursi melayang. Yah, gawatnya sih mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kalau begitu mah itu namanya—„

"—Perang Dunia Ketiga."

 **BRAK.**  -suara pintu ditendang kasar oleh pembuat onar kelas 3-E. Karma balik dengan baju yang masih basah, berbekas lumpur yang tidak habis tercuci. Nagisa menghampirinya dengan lap tangan.

"Karma, bajumu?" remaja berambut biru itu menawarkan saputangan ke Karma.

"Aku cuman terpleset di jalan, Nagisa." nadanya gusar, tapi diambil juga saputangan itu. Ia langsung kembali ke kursinya, duduk melipat tangan.

 **BRAK.**  Suara pintu malang yang lagi-lagi, terbanting buka oleh anak direktur sekolah. Bajunya juga basah kuyup, berbekas residu lumpur, rambutnya dinodai sejentik rumput. Satu kelas sudah dapat menebaknya.

_-Pasti mereka berkelahi lagi._

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu-

**07:35 Gedung Utama, SMP Kunigaoka – Sebelum Bel Masuk**

"Ren! Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada Asano?! Betulkah dia diturunkan ke kelas E?" Tomoya Seo menggoyang-goyang kerah baju seorang Sakakibara Ren.

"Aku tidak tahu, Seo. Tapi mana mungkin, kan?" jawabnya dengan tenang, mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong deh, kita tanya dia saja nanti." ujar Koyama memungut secarik kertas di lantai.

"Dasar manusia tukang gosip. Kurang kerjaan banget bikin ginian." komentar pria beraksen LA itu.

"Teman-teman!" ketua klub penyiaran dengan heboh memasuki ruang kelas 3-A.

"Direktur sudah berada di kantornya! Dan Asano selalu datang setengah jam lebih pagi, bukan? Dan dia tidak mengabari kalau dia sakit seperti biasa. Asano benar-benar tidak masuk...!" muka Araki pucat. Kelima virtuoso itu keluar ke hallway yang ramai dengan murid-murid. Semuanya riuh berdesas-desus berita panas yang hangat dicetak; brosur-brosur ditambah lagi poster-poster yang berterbangan di gedung utama.

_HEBOH! HEBOH! ASANO JADI YANKEE?!_

_ASANO GAKUSHUU VS AKABANE KARMA, SIAPA YANG MENANG?!_

_ANAK DIREKTUR TURUN PANGKAT._

_ASANO GAKUSHUU JATUH DARI TAKHTANYA!_

_KETUA OSIS DARI KELAS 3-E!_

_MURID BARU KELAS 3-E –-ASANO GAKUSHUU!_

"Ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." benak Seo, mencabut poster-poster itu dari loker sekolah. Araki pun ikut menyiarkan agar tidak terjadi penyampahan kertas-kertas selebaran itu. Berita viral itu sudah terdengar di seluruh Kunigaoka, pertukaran gambar-gambar lewat ponsel, dan desas-desus dari mulut ke mulut. Sebagian besar murid tidak percaya sampai gambar-gambar itu beredaran. Apalagi kelima virtuoso. Suasana gedung utama kacau total.

Dan itu berarti serius bila seorang Ren Sakakibara berhenti menata rambutnya.

* * *

**08:05 - Gedung Lama SMP Kunigaoka - Sesi Pertama**

Ren walau sempat disuruh mengembalikan buku, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya ke kelas di gunung-gunung itu. Manalagi guru-guru sepertinya menghilang. Mendaki gunung dan menembus hutan, membawa kitab fisika 400 halaman. Ia memohon bahwa ini hanya bohong besar. Bahkan sebagian besar murid tidak percaya sampai gambar-gambar itu beredaran.

_Bodoh amatlah membolos kelas._

Melewati dua hektar pepohonan, satu mil rawa-rawa, enam ekor buaya, tiga sarang lebah, dan sekawan ular beracun dengan selamat, ia pun mengutuk rute yang tidak manusiawi ini. Untungnya dia cukup atletik, bahkan gatsby wax di rambutnya masih sempurna tak ternodai.  _Syukurlah, handsome._  Sesampainya disitu ia disambut pemandangan dua murid Kunigaoka berguling-guling di rumput. Mereka sedang -bunuh-bunuhan? Ditambah lagi mereka terlihat sangat familiar.

_Itu kan... G-Gakushuu?_

Suara batang kayu patah terbanting ke punggung manusia.

"DASAR ANAK KAYA KAPALAN...!"

 _Itu kan suara Akabane?_ Sakakibara Ren menghampiri kedua sosok itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"BANGSAT KAMU KARMA, MANUSIA GEMBE-„

Terlihat jelas seorang Asano Gakushuu membanting kursi taman ke atas kepala Akabane Karma. Berguling-guling di lantai, berbasah-basahan terkena penyemprot tanaman. "SIALAN...!" teriakan murid berambut pirang kusam. Bergulat mencekik setan merah kelas E itu, tetapi mental terkena tendangan solar plexus. Sedetik kemudian, wajah tampannya hampir terbesit cakaran Akabane. Lalu wajah yang menyeringai kurang ajar itu terkena semprotan selang. Murid teladan yang tengah memegang selang itu, tidak lain dari ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka. Imej seorang murid teladan yang rapi, bersih, santun itu berubah menjadi sesosok kasar, bernoda, berlumpur, dan liar.

"G-Gakushuu..?"

Kedua manusia berbaur lumpur itu terkaget dengan kehadirannya. Kedua sahabat itu bertemu mata. "Hah, mau apa kau?" remaja berambut merah itu menantang, sebelum terkena bogem mentah anak direktur sekolah.

"Sialan kau Karma." kutuk Gakushuu.

Mengernyitkan dahinya, Asano berdiri menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Melihat balik bajunya yang bernoda lumpur, sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Anak direktur sekolah itu bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sudah jatuh begitu rendah. Bertemu murid 3-A di hari keduanya disini itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Mukanya panas menahan malu. Kenapa dia disini? batin Gakushuu sambil mengutuk nasibnya.

"Gakushuu, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Keduanya saling tatap-tatapan. Gakushuu sudah dapat membaca ekspresi heran di wajah sahabatnya, menghela napas yang lelah. Apa lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan?

"Sebelum kamu bertanya, apapun yang kamu dengar itu benar Ren."

Remaja coklat itu terdiam, tidak percaya. Karma mengusap kotoran di bajunya, memperhatikan pembicaraan dengan seksama. Ada gemuruh tidak enak di dada remaja berambut cukur itu.

"Jadi, betul kamu diturunkan ke kelas E gara-gara berkelahi?"

_Tolong beritahu bahwa itu cuma bohong yang bes-_

"Ya." jawabannya singkat. Sahabatnya itu tetap menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku kehilangan kendali, itu ceritanya. Tapi nyatanya, aku gagal sebagai manusia."

_Hah..?_

"Ya, intinya aku bukan lagi murid teladan yang sama. Bukan murid kelas 3-A. Dan bukan ketua osis. Tidak lebih dari murid pembuat onar biasa."

_Ini tidak seperti kamu, Gakushuu...!_

"Ya, kamu cermelang dan cukup popular. Siapa tahu kamu jadi ketua osis berikutnya."

_Aku tidak mengerti._

"Tidak usah kau datang lagi ke sini, Ren. Lagipula, rutenya mengerikan bukan? Maaf jika kamu sudah repot-repot." nadanya sedikit ceria tapi terdengar mati. Anak direktur sekolah itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Di otaknya, ia teringat suatu hari lampau dimana keduanya berlarut malam di ruang osis mengerjakan tugas. Pria berambut cukur itu cerewet sekali kalau berbicara. Kenapa dia masih teringat masa lalu?

"Lebih baik kita tidak berteman lagi saja."

Tatapan sahabatnya itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mantan ketua osis itu membuang muka.

"Kamu akan terlihat buruk bila bersama seorang pecundang kelas E, Ren."

_Asano Gakushuu yang kukenal..? Pecundang...?_

"Tolong jangan lihat aku seperti itu, Ren. Aku tidak sedang berbohong."

_Apa maksudmu kamu tidak bohong?_

"Ren, maafkan aku." remaja berambut pirang kusam itu mengalihkan pandangan ke tanah. "Tolong jaga osis dan anak-anak kelas A untukku, ya?" sosok yang dikagum-kaguminya itu menundukkan kepala. Tidak lagi berdiri tegak, bangga, dan percaya diri.

_Gakushuu!_

Mantan ketua osis itu mebalikkan badan dan pergi.

_Hei, tunggu._ _Apa maksudmu...?!_

"Selamat tinggal, Ren."

Baik remaja berambut merah maupun coklat terhenti, keduanya tidak memercayai telinga mereka. Ren mengepal tangannya. Angin bersemilir menerpa hawa dingin yang sepoi-sepoi. Murid teladan itu semakin melangkah jauh darinya. Perasaan murid sekretaris osis itu bercampur aduk. Bingung. Kaget. Terkhianati. Kecewa. Kesal. Tetapi kebanyakan dari itu –ia merasa marah, marah sekali. Remaja berambut cukur itu berjalan maju. Suara derapan kaki di atas rumput, mengejar temannya itu-

**PLAK.**

Sebuah volume setebal 400 halaman menghantam kepala Asano Gakushuu.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan!" Gakushuu membalikkan badan, memegang benjol di kepalanya.

"Kamu itu tolol, ya?" manusia berambut cukur itu menghardiknya.

"Apa-apaan kam-"

Kedua kaki Gakushuu terangkat dari tanah.

"KAMU ITU EGOIS SEKALI."

Remaja berambut pirang kusam itu mengedipkan mata.

"A-apa..?"

"KAMU ITU. BARU SAJA DITURUNKAN KE KELAS E, LANGSUNG SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMUTUSKAN PERTEMANAN KITA...! DAN ITU. ITU...! KAU LAKUKAN SEPIHAK...?! " kedua tangan Ren mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"MEMANGNYA AKU MANUSIA RENDAHAN SEPERTI ITU?! KAU PIKIR PERTEMANAN KITA SEDANGKAL ITU, HAH...?!" remaja berambut mengguncang-guncang badan Gakushuu.

"MEMANGNYA AKU HANYA BERTEMAN PADAMU KALAU KAMU SEMPURNA...?!"

_Deg._

Kata-katanya itu menembus seperti panah ke hati anak direktur yang dingin itu. Menembus lewat kerasnya hati yang tidak pernah membuka sedikit pun bertahun-tahun lama. Kata-kata yang selalu mendiktasi siapa dirinya; sempurna. Kata-kata yang memborgol itu seperti hancur berkeping-keping, berhamburan di dasar hatinya -kesempurnaan. Diktat itu dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang terasa panas di kepala, menyejukkan di hati. Sesuatu. Apapun itu, membuatnya terpaku, terpana, termenung –terdiam.

Anak direktur sekolah menghempaskan tangan sahabatnya itu dengan mudah. Kedua kakinya kembali menghentakkan tanah. Gakushuu membalikkan badan sekali lagi, berjalan pergi.

"Gakushuu!"

Ia tidak berhenti.

"GAKUSHUU...!!"

Ada banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Ren."

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Sepersekian beberapa detik, hening menerpa rerumputan. Remaja berambut cukur itu beku di posisinya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan.

"Hei, Ren." mantan ketua osis itu memanggilnya.

"I-Iya..?" jawabnya dengan gugup.

Sahabatnya itu membalikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Berkunjunglah ke sini kalau kau kurang kerjaan, bodoh."

Dengan begitu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik bukit berguling rerumputan yang terhembus angin. Tidak lagi memedulikan dua orang yang masih di bawah bukit itu. Langkah-langkahnya berubah menjadi derapan lari. Berderap menerpa angin, menembus rumput, di bawah terik sinar matahari. Dadanya terasa sesak, setiap langkahnya terasa berat

"Dasar playboy bodoh." batinnya.

Larinya semakin gesit, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Gakushuu menutup kedua matanya –memohon. Untuk sekali saja, ia berdoa ke Tuhan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Berderap di tengah hamparan rumput yang memanjang tiada akhir, kosong, persis seperti yang diinginkannya. Berlari tanpa terlihat seorang jiwa pun, menghindari dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia sangat inggi hati. Tapi bukan, ia tidak ingin dilihat bukan karena ia kotor, berlumpur, maupun penampilannya kusam Bukan juga karena ia sudah tidak lagi sempurna. Melainkan karena sudah lama, sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin akui dari dirinya. Bahwa sudah lama.

Lama sekali sejak ia menangis.

* * *

Author's Note: Terima kasih sejumlah saran mengenai panjang paragrafnya! Maaf sudah membuat sakit mata ! Semoga sajian persahabatan Gakushuu dan Ren menjadi sidestory yang hangat sebelum battle selanjutnya :) Reviewsnya banyak di luar dugaan, sankyu sekali Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**07:05 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E, Tokyo**

Seorang remaja berambut biru termenung dalam lamunannya, terbuai dengan selaut yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Terutama Asano Gakushuu, murid baru tengah tahun ajaran itu. Pandangannya mengalih ke pembuat onar kelas E, Akabane Karma. Menyapanya, lalu ia melambai balik. Tangannya kembali menopang kepalanya di meja. Jujur saja, ia berpendapat bahwa Karma dan Asano itu seperti minyak dan air, bulan dan bintang, korosensei dan direktur sekolah.

Dalam hati, ia mengkhawatirkan bahwa kehadiran anak direktur itu dapat mengganggu dinamika dari kelas yang ia cintai. Belum ada disrupsi berarti, kecuali kedua jenius kelas yang mengambil frasa bunuh atau dibunuh dengan  _terlalu harafiah._  Yah... Karma lebih sering mencari gara-gara sih, batin Nagisa.

Memang ia tidak frontal seperti Karma, tetapi ada aprehensi mengenai kelas E yang ia tahu akan berubah dengan kehadiran Asano. Inikah yang namanya ketakutan pada perubahan? Begitu batin Nagisa, menganggap ketakutan itu sesuatu yang manusiawi. Wajar tapi mengkhawatirkan.

Rasa aprehensi menganggu yang timbul setiap kedatangan murid baru, mulai dari Kayano, Itona, hingga Ritsu. Bahkan saat Terasaka berulah dengan Shiro. Namun pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja. Nagisa Shiota memain-mainkan pisau hijau anti sensei itu.

_Semoga._

Klik. Guru bertentakel itu masuk dengan daftar absen.

"Nurufufufu! Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?"

"Baikk." dijawab serentak.

"Oke sekarang sensei akan memulai absensi, mulai dari  _Kataoka Megu_ —"

Rolecall yang kilat itu pun diakhiri dengan satu nama yang tidak tercentang.

"Nuru, sepertinya Asano tidak masuk hari ini." guru itu menandai namanya.

"Si ketua osis tidak masuk tuh. Kamu apakan dia tuh, Karma?" sindir Terasaka.

"Ya, paling dia kapok masuk kelas ini. Syurkurlah, bagus kalau dia tidak masuk." jawab Karma dengan acuh tidak acuh.

"Uwah~ Jahatnya." timpal Nakamura

"Nurufufu, ada yang mendapatkan kabar...?" tanya Korosensei.

Satu kelas saling pandang-pandangan.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Asano, sensei." jawab Isogai, satu-satunya yang mempunyai nomornya dari pertemuan ketua kelas. "Dia juga tidak menjawab sms."

"Nurufufufufu..! Tenang saja, Isogai!"

 _Wushhhhh_. Gurita itu menghilang di depan mata. Dan membawa angin besar dengan balik kembali ke mejanya dalam 6 detik.

"Dia tidak ada di rumahnya sepertinya, nuru..." guru itu mengusap tengkuknya.

Ya, kembali ke rumah muridnya untuk mengecek absensi dalam beberapa detik itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di kelas 3-E.

"B-bolos..?" tebak Kurahashi.

"Mana mungkin anak teladan seperti dia bolos." timpal Maehara.

"Oi Karma, kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apakan dia...?" tanya Nakamura.

"Jangan bodoh, Nakamura. Kalau aku serius pasti dia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit." jawab Karma.

"Karma..." Nagisa mengela napas.

"Sebaiknya nanti kita harus memperbarui daftar telepon kelas." ujar Korosensei.

Tidak ada yang tahu ia kemana hari itu.

* * *

**23:45 - Kombini 24 Jam, Distrik Nurikabe, Osaka**

Guru bertentakel itu terkadang terlihat sering berkeliaran tengah malam mencari cemilan. Tidak jarang pula melompat-lompat dari satu prefektur ke lainnya dalam kilatan mikrosekon, sesuai manisan daerah yang diinginkannya. Untuk seorang rahasia tinggi militer, trolinya yang hampir penuh kotak-kotak chocorobo edisi spesial itu agak terlalu... mencolok. Tapi baginya, tidak ada harga yang terlalu mahal untuk satu krat coklat special edition.

"Nurufufufufu! Dengan begini chocorobonya cukup untuk satu bula—"

KRIIING -telepon genggamnya bunyi. Nama di layar itu tertulis-

"Nurufufu...! Selamat malam, Direktur!"

"Korosensei, selamat malam. Maaf sekali menelpon larut malam seperti ini."

"Nurufufu, tidak apa-apa. Ada yang bisa kubantu...?" tangannya melempar dua krat bon bon ke trolinya.

"Saya perlu tahu dengan siapa Asano pulang sekolah hari ini."

"Nuru..? Bukannya Asano tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya gurita itu dengan heran.

Sisi lain panggilan itu tidak menjawab.

Gurita kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya. Apakah dia berbuat onar lagi? batinnya.

Hening berjelang beberapa detik lebih lama di sisi lain itu.

"Nuru...? Apa yang terjadi di sini...?" pikir gurita kuning itu.

"Direktur...?" gurita kuning itu hampir mengira linenya sudah putus.

"Gakushuu belum pulang sejak kemarin pulang sekolah."

* * *

**23:52 Hunian Akabane, Ruang Keluarga, Tokyo**

Hampir selalu, penghuni satu-satunya rumah yang penuh perabot eksotis itu tidak lain anak tunggal keluarga Akabane. Habis kenyang menikmati gulai kari buatannya sendiri, ia tengah terlelap di sofa berlapis kulit yak dan kain tenun Mongolia dari ibunya. Sofa itu jauh lebih empuk dari tempat tidurnya. Lengkap dengan bantal dakron berisi bulu angsa. Ada penghangat ruangan juga toh, begitu pikirnya.

Sementara dalam dunia mimpi nun jauh sana, seorang remaja berambut merah terlelap. Dalam mimpinya ia duduk di sebuah kursi takhta di suatu negeri antah berantah. Di genggamannya adalah pedang excalibur seperti di buku cerita. Tubuhnya berzirah baja berlapis emas dengan ukiran tradisional Celtic. Kerennya, di balik zirah itu juga berlapis bahan Kevlar. Berhubung ia memiliki kelebihan seorang lucid dreamer, ia sadar total bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

"Wah, aku jadi King Arthur malam ini...?"

Ia mengagumi pedang berganggang emas itu sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tengah mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya di atas sebuah gundukan rambut berwarna jingga. Kedua mata ungu itu memandanginya dengan ganas. Karma mengedip satu dua kali. "A-Ara...?" Yang jadi sandaran kakinya itu tidak lain dari kepala Asano Gakushuu yang sedang merangkak di empat kakinya.

"Iya, Tuan adalah King Arthur yang Agung, penguasa seluruh Inggris Raya."

Siluman berambut merah itu sempat terdiam, lalu lepas tertawa antagonis. Ia setengah tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, tapi juga terlalu menyukai yang ia tengah alami. Ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mimpinya terlalu aneh. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya, tidak sengaja memangkas ujung rambut Asano. Tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya timbul tanduk.

"Hm, siapakah kamu?" ia memain-mainkan pedangnya.

"Budak setia tuan, Asano Daigaku Ketujuh." jawabannya itu membuatnya geger.

"Hah apa, ulang lagi?" ia menimpuk kepalanya dengan sepatu bot kulitnya.

"B-Budak setia tuan..." manusia di bawah sol sepatunya menggeliat tidak enak.

"Oh~ Masa sih." dia mengelap-elap sol sepatunya itu di atas rambutnya yang mengkilat itu

"Iya, setia sampai mati, bersumpah di bawah excalibur." Dalam hati dia sudah mati tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Maksudnya sampai kamu meracuni makananku, hm~?" dia masih sedikit curiga, tapi senyam-senyum.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melukai tuan. Tapi saya tidak bisa menghentikan Tuhan, bila Ia memang menghendakinya." jawabnya tidak ragu-ragu.

"Ah, kamu masih sama saja." Karma mengelap-elap solnya. Budaknya itu bingung memandangnya. "Sama... saja?"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan." tanduknya tumbuh satu inci korneumnya.

"Aku dapat melakukan apa saja yang tuan inginkan." jawab Asan –bukan, budaknya itu.

"Sombong sekali. Apa saja? Kalau aku memintamu untuk membunuhku, lantas kamu pelayan setiaku, akan membunuhku?" ia bertanya dengan keagungan seorang diktator.

"Dengan senang hati." ia menjawab tanpa sungkan.

"Aduh –HAHAHA. Enggak kuat perutku. AHAHAHAHAHAHA—" Karma tidak bisa berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila. Ia sampai tersedak mendengarnya. Tentu saja manusia berambut jingga di mimpinya itu memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Tuan butuh psikiater..? Kalau sudah tidak kuat jadi raja, anak anda akan dengan senang hati menggantikan anda—"

"Ehem." tenggorokannya gatal. "Hei, budak."

"Ya, tuanku?" kepalanya nongol mencelinguk.

"Jilat sepatuku."

"Baik, tuan."

Astaga, ini mimpi paling indah dalam seumur lagi bisa melihat anak direktur itu menjilat sepatunya seperti anjing peliharaan? Kecenderungan sadisnya memang terkadang di atas batas normal. Wajahnya menggebu-gebu melihat wajah Asano yang setengah jijik, namun apa boleh buat mendekati sepatunya. Dia bahkan patuh total pada perintahnnya. Sedikit lagi ia menjulurkan lidah dannn-

KRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-suara ringtone handphone berbunyi.

Karma menggerutu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu tidur kecantikannya. Disambetnya telepon genggamnya yang berbunyi itu. Layar menunjuk pukul 23:52.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-

"SIALAN." bantal sofa terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Ia rasanya ingin membanting handphone-nya juga, tetapi yang menelponnya itu wali kelasnya. Dan kenapa ringtonenya berubah jadi lagu makarena sialan ini?! Pasti ulah Maehara yang harus kena bogem mentahnya nanti, batin Karma.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-

"Bodoh amatlah." ia mendesis kesal. Oh, terkutuklah lagu ini.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena- satu menit penuh.

"Apaan, sih." ia menyandarkan kepala ke bantal sofa. Ringtone ini membuatnya gila.

Makarena-makarena-makare-

_Klik._

"Ya, halo, ini Karma." nadanya sangat jutek.

"Selamat malam, Karma. Maaf sensei menelpon telat malam begini, boleh kuganggu sebentar? " suara gurita itu khawatir, tidak seperti biasa.

"Malam Korosensei.. Hoahm, ngantuk... Buat apa menelpon larut sepert ini." Ia menguap dengan sengaja, berharap tidak diganggu lagi. Semoga, untuk selamanya.

"Apakah kamu tahu Asano dimana, Karma...?" gurita itu terdengar serius.

"Memangnya aku babysitternya? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin." ia menutup matanya, teringat pedang excaliburnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur lagi saja, sepatunya butuh dijilat.

"Memangnya ada apa, sensei?" tanyanya dengan malas. Dia berbuat onar apa lagi sih, batinnya.

"Karma, Asano menghilang."

_Hah._

Seluruh imajinasinya tentang menjadi raja di antah berantah dengan anak direktur sekolah menjilat sol sepatunya seperti lompat keluar jendela.

"Ia belum pulang sama sekali sejak kemarin pulang sekolah. Sekarang, sensei dan ayahnya sedang mencarinya. Sensei butuh batuan, jadi... Karma bisa tetap bangun bila kubutuh bantuan?"

Karma masih mengedipkan matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Karma."

Tut. Tut. Tut. Call itu end.

"Hah. Apa maksudnya butuh bantuan? Dan Asano menghilang...?" batinnya heran. Ia masih setengah tidur dan berita kilat tengah malam itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Baru empat detik saja sejak panggilan itu-

Ting Tong -suara bel berbunyi.

"Dia sudah datang..?" benak Karma, berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Cepat sekali, korosense-"

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa  _direktur sekolah_  ada di depan pintunya?!

"Maaf menganggumu larut malam, Akababe. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." pria berambut coklat itu bernada dingin. Karma menelan ludah.

Kurasa malam ini ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

**23:58 Distrik Belanja Sakura, Nishinomiya**

Di pusat kota pelajar itu, kehidupan seperti tidak mati. Selarut apapun malamnya, toko-toko tetap buka dan jalan akan tetap ramai berlalu, lampu-lampu neon bertebaran, dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Terlebih pada jumat malam, jalanan menjadi sesak penuh dengan manusia. Sudah lelah ia berlangkah kaki menembus kerumunan dan perutnya keroncongan. Ia berharap ia dapat cepat menemukan stasiun kereta api Koshien. Dan lima menit kemudian sadar bahwa semua kereta sudah tidak beroperasi lewat jam ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini, ya..?." gumam seorang Asano Gakushuu, berjalan di antara kerumunan itu dengan sedikit putus asa. Lalu ia menepi, menuruni eskalator menuju distrik belanja yang lebih kecil di bawah tanah. Seorang murid terlihat sendirian di tengah malam, masih memakai seragam sekolah, tanpa ia sadar, menarik perhatian orang.

"Hei dek, kamu sendirian?" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Secara spontan, Gakushuu langsung kaget menarik dirinya dari orang itu. Bau alkohol dan parfumnya menyengat hidungnya. "Ma-Maaf, tidak terima kasih." ia lalu cepat-cepat pergi. Manalagi distrik ini terlihat mencurigakan, ia harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana. Tidak disangka bisa dirayu ibu-ibu ganjen. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, berharap bisa menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa duduk sebentar untuk membeli minum. Tetapi ia melihat bahwa uang yang ia kantongi tidak banyak. Sepertinya ia tidak banyak pilihan.

_Arcade Tokura_

Lampu neon tulis norak itu mencuri perhatian di distrik tersebut. Ya, itu sepertinya tempat yang cukup wajar didatangi murid sepertinya. Mungkin juga terdapat minuman atau makanan yang murah. Celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, ia pun dengan segera memasuki tempat yang penuh suara bising berbagai permainan, suara-suara mesin pachinko, dan musik diskotik yang keras. Ada berbagai permainan mulai dari shooting game, hoop ring, fighting game, rhytm game, dan bahkan dance game. Ia berusaha membaur, melihat berbagai jenis permainan yang dipenuhi anak muda berpakaian street style. Ada juga yang masih berseragam seperti dirinya. Ada banyak jenis permainan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Dirinya yang dulu mana sempat untuk pergi bermain-main di tempat seperti ini.

 _"_ _Queen! Queen! Queen!"_  suara berisik kerumunan pada sebuah mesin game. Terdengar suara musik keras ditambah bassnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, mengeluarkan lampu-lampu cahaya warna-warni. Arcade itu berhamburan berbagai warna. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut coklat terang mencolok, sedang menari di atas -dance-floor- sebuah mesin arkade. Rambut coklatnya menghempas bebas kesana kemari.

Nama permainan itu "Disco-Graphy," game yang tengah naik daun di kalangan anak muda, sering pula dibicarakan oleh Ren. Ia selalu menganggap game-game itu merupakan penyia-nyiaan waktu, tentunya. Suara ping-ping yang tak pernah berakhir itu bisa membuatnya gila.

"LAST DANCE BATTLE!" sebuah suara MC di tengah arkade itu. Gakushuu yang penasaran pun mendekati dua mesin game yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu.

"Lagu Canon Battle Trattoria! Kecepatan BPM level tertinggi! Wakil dengan poin tertinggi memperebutkan juara wakil Arcade Tokura!"

Gadis itu terlihat familier, dan lagipula jenis lomba macam apa diadukan di arcade pada jam segini pula. Gakushuu berusaha menembus kerumunan, alhasil menunduk, menyelip seperti tikus pun akhirnya ia mencapai barisan depan.

"Pendatang baru,  _QUEEEN_  GRANDMASTER! Versus  _ENOMOTOOOOO_ —" MC berkelibat lebai.

"Kanzaki...?" batinnya kaget, melihat seorang gadis terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan di mesin permainan yang ramai. Berambut coklat terang tidak seperti orangnya, tetapi muka itu tidak mungkin ia tidak kenali. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyerukan nama "Queen! Queen!" berulang-ulang. Gadis itu dengan cekatan mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik di depan mesin itu sempurna.

"DANCE BATTLE! START!" MC itu mengumukan dengan menggebu-gebu. Lalu mesin itu memutar lagu diskotik yang berirama cepat. "Dia ikut lomba dance ini...?" gumam Gakushuu, mengernyitkan matanya. Dan memang iya itu Kanzaki Yukiko, berpakaian street style dengan rambut coklat terang...? Jauh berbeda dari penampilannya yang modis elegan seperti biasa. Ia malah terheran-heran dengan rambutnya yang dicat itu. Gadis itu berbeda sekali penampilannya hari ini dengan jins mini robek, berlegging hitam panjang, dan baju rombeng bertulisan "Touhou Danmaku Prix."

"UWOH ENOMOTO MISS SATU HIT—"

Kompetisi yang sengit. Tetapi ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari ritme gadis itu, setiap gerak tubuhnya dinamis mengikuti setiap nada, gerakan, diskografinya sempurna. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia alami saat itu, mulai dari pakaian-pakaian street style, pudar-pudar bau punting rokok, sengitnya kompetisi di udara, dan kerumunan yang heboh itu –sesuatu yang di luar dunianya. Keliaran urban yang selalu ia rendahkan dari jauh itu, tampak menghebohkan daripada primitif, bila dilihat langsung secara dekat.

Dan ia terpesona melihatnya.

 _"_ _QUEEN! QUEEN!"_  Mesin itu terus bersuara -ping-ping-ping- berulang kali, menyaingi kerasnya musik, dan juga kata -perfect-combo- yang berulang-berulang itu jujur saja membuatnya terganggu. Ia menduga itu berarti sedang terjadi kompetisi sangat sengit di antara kedua rival di dance floor itu. _"ENO-MOTO! ENO-MOTO! ENO-MOTOO-!"_  Matanya beralih ke tulisan countdown itu, -3451 Hits- untuk Queen Grandmaster, yang ia duga Kanzaki, di layar itu. Menjulang angka hit bersambung beserta kombo berentetan tidak terputus itu. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan intens.

 _"QUEEN, AYO!"_  kerumunan menggila untuk Kanzaki. Gakushuu pun menonton dengan cukup tegang pada setiap count gerakan yang naik. Dan Kanzaki mempertahankan performanya yang luar biasa. Luapan energinya yang mengebu-ngebu, disertai hentakan agresif, kibasan rambut yang liar ketika ia berdansa sungguh berbeda dari dirinya yang terkenal sebagai primadona anggun, halus, feminim dari kelas E. Ini Kanzaki Yukiko kelas 3-E? batin Gakushuu. Tapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti melekat dari sosok yang hampir kembar dengan motion layar, setiap count terus meroket tinggi angkanya.

 _"Kling."_  Lagunya berhenti terganti lagu penyambutan kemenangan game itu, sebuah maskot kelinci kuning muncul di layar mengumumkan:

* * *

_PariPari Enomoto – Level 156 – Song Level: Master_

_PariPari Enomoto Game Rank – Rank SS - 9987 Point!_

_Queen Grandmaster – Level 103 – Song Level Master_

_Queen Grandmaster – Rank-_

* * *

Kerumunannya tampak hening sejenak. Lalu-

"UWOHHHH QUEEENNNNN!" arkade itu penuh sorakan.

"WINNER! QUEEN! PERFECT COMBO HIT CHAIN! Perfect Rank!

"QUEEN! QUEEN!" dengan begitu gilanya sorakan kerumunan. Dan kerumunan itu berteriak dengan liar, saling berpelukan. Gakushuu bingung harus melongo tentang skor luar biasa itu atau kerumunan menggila yang hampir menggencetnya. Atau dihampiri seorang  _Kanzaki Yukiko._

"Asano..?" suara familier itu mengagetkannya. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Ia seperti mati kutu, rasanya ingin lari saja. Tapi yang benar, ini kan Kanzaki Yukiko dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku cuma jalan-jalan Jumat malam dengan keluarga. Dan itu kutanya balik ke kamu." ia bohong besar.

"Oh, aku sedang mengikuti lomba game disco-graphy untuk usil-usilan. Aku sedang menginap di rumah sepupu untuk weekend ini." gadis itu membereskan rambutnya, mengelap keringat.

"Kamu mengecat rambutmu..?" Kenapa dia kepo sekali, batinnya menyesal.

"Oh tidak, ini cuma wig saja, kok. Tidak ada yang tahu aku siapa, disini kok." jawabnya.

"Bermain game malam-malam seperti ini memangnya orangtua kamu mengizinkan..?" dia menyilangkan tangannya. Dia mengutuk tendensinya untuk berlaku seperti komite disiplin sekolah.

"Kamu sendiri masih memakai seragam berkeliaran di arkade. Kamu bolos sekolah dan minggat dari rumah ya, Asano?" gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia dapat mencium bullshit sepuluh meter jauhnya.

Deg. Senjata makan tuan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pucat Gakushuu, yang melipat tangannya semakin defensif. "Apa—Aku tidak—"

"Yo, selamat Yuki! Kali ini kamu menang dariku!" seorang pria berbadan besar bertato besar dari -dance-floor- tadi, datang menyalami Kanzaki. "Yuki dari Yukiko...?" gumam Gakushuu. Mungkin Yuki itu nama samarannya, pikir Gakushuu.

"Terima kasih, Enomoto!" jawab Kanzaki sambil menjabat balik tangan itu.

"Hei, pretty boy itu pacarmu ya, Yuki?" tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat alis.

"Hah—?! Saya bu-"

"Teman." jawabnya singkat, jelas, padat. Terima kasih, Kanzaki.

"Turnamennya sudah selesai tuh. Kamu ajak dia main saja, Yuki. Jangan-jangan dia penggemarmu lagi." pria itu menyenggol Gakushuu yang mulai tidak enak.

"Ya, apakah orangtuamu mengizinkan, Asano?" nadanya manis terdengar sedikit sarkastis. Sialan, gumam Gakushuu. Gadis ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Gakushuu, seorang mantan anak teladan tidak akan pernah tertangkap basah bermain game beginian. Dan Jumat kliwon di tengah malam begini pula; masih berseragam, bolos sekolah, dan minggat dari orangtuanya di suatu tempat berjam-jam jauhnya –di prefektur yang berbeda pula! Dan sekarang ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dalam dance battle melawan sebuah grandmaster dalam game ini. Ia mengutuk nasibnya. Sialan. Apa jadinya kalau ayahnya melihat dia?

"Kenapa aku harus bermain game ini..." ia dengan lemas memprotes, akhirnya tergeret juga gamenya. Toh, sudah tidak ada kereta api lagi yang dapat membawanya pulang.

"Sudah, ikuti saja tutorialnya dengan pelan." Kanzaki dengan naturalnya mengikuti ritme tutorial game ini.

_Tutorial Clear! Choose track!_

"Kamu suka lagu apa, Gakushuu?"

"Hrn, apapun itulah terserah kamu."

"Kalau begitu lagu yang gampang saja."

"Hah?" harga dirinya terluka. "Sini, aku yang pilih saja—"

Pik. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri, bergeser menekan tombol lagu yang tampak familier itu.

"Asano... Aku tidak sangka kamu pecinta heavy metal..."

"Tidak! Itu cuma kesalahan besar!" ia salah tingkah.

"Seingatku kamu main gitar elektrik." Kanzaki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Er, itu." mesin itu meng-load lagu itu.

"Wah, ini lagu ranknya hard." timpal Kanzaki.

Ia menelan ludah.

"Berjuanglah, Asano."

_GAME START!_

Nadanya mengalir dengan cepat sekali. Asano langsung terbelalak, matanya terpaku lekat pada layar, seluruh tubuhnya berusaha mengikuti tempo yang tidak wajar itu. Rasanya tubuhnya terhentak dalam segala arah mengikuti alunan listrik gitar senada, sulitnya minta ampun, dan itu pun baru instrumentalnya. Ia tahu betul ini belum seberapa, ia pernah memainkan lagu ini di gitar listriknya. Dalam pace ini, penderitaanya baru saja akan mulai. Ini memang tidak lain dari Chop Suey! karya System of a Down. Oh, tidak. Bencana ini tidak sedang terjadi padanya.

_"WAKE UP! GRAB A BRUSH AND PUT A LITTLE MAKE-UP—"_

Mati. Susahnya setengah mampus, batin Gakushuu. Tetapi ia mengenal lagunya dan tubuhnya berusaha mengenal ritmenya. Kuncinya itu bergerak sesuai ritme, ya, sesuai ritme, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sial. Dua miss itu membuatnya gila.

"I don't think you trust…In my self-righteous suicide—"

Ada sedikit kelegaan ketika bagian baladanya mengayun, memberi sedikit intermezzo. Mesin permainan itu sudah mulai dikerumuni kembali dengan orang-orang. Ternyata lagu ini memang jarang dimainkan, apalagi suara gitar listrik itu sangat mencolok perhatian. Semoga tidak ada murid Kunigaoka yang nyasar ke Koshien, benaknya.

_"I cry... When angels deserve to… DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"_

Mati. Mati. Bagian screamo ini membuat lengannya terasa seperti ingin putus. Pasti dia terlihat sangat tolol menari seperti ini. Seragamnya sudah sedikit basah dengan peluh. Matanya bergerak kiri ke kanan, game ini ternyata sangat memerlukan ketangkasan. Tapi kalau ia ingin menang, ia harus membuang harga diri dan memutuskan urat malu.

Masa seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa menguasai dance floor?

Dengan cekatan, bahkan sepenuh hati, ia menjiwai segenap lagunya. Sosoknya bersama Kanzaki mengundang decak kagum dari penonton, energi keduanya meluap dari dance-floor. Gakushuu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia mulai menikmati ini? Pasti dia sudah menjadi gila.

_"Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me—"_

Ia mulai terbiasa dengan ini, matanya tidak lagi sulit mengikuti, tubuhnya mulai berregulasi dengan gerakan-gerakannya. Menguras stamina, tetapi sensasi memompa di nadinya merebus darahnya. Sendi-sendinya terasa panas, lagunya mengalir memenuhi telinganya. Adrenalin mengalir deras, sensasi euforia ini –

_"FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHERRRRR—"_

Sial. Terkutuklah bait itu yang mengingatkannya tentang si direktur lipan. Dasar lagu sadis. Apa yang terjadi bila ayahnya menangkapnya bermain di arkade, bolos sekolah, dan minggat dari rumah pada jumat kliwon seperti ini pula. Daging cincang. Seperti kutu diembat lipan.

_"Father… Why have you forsaken me….? –-"_

Cih. Seandainya  _itu_  kasusnya. Ia membayangkan headline koran lokal bertuliskan; Asano Gakushuu, umur 15 tahun, anak SMP, ditemukan menjadi gundukan daging cincang di rumahnya sendiri. Bodoh amatlah, batinnya. Untuk sekali ini ia ingin tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia sangat tidak ingin dipermalukan sekarang.

_"In my self-righteous suicide…I cry… when angels deserve to die…"_

_Ping._  Lagu itu diakhiri dengan stats di layar;

* * *

_Guest – Level 000 – Song Level: Hard_

_Guest Game Rank – Rank S - 9000 Point!_

_Guest – Level 000 – Song Level: Hard_

_Guest Game Rank – Rank SSS - 9990 Point!_

* * *

"Aku sempat bermain lagu ini beberapa kali." ujar Kanzaki, menekuk jari-jarinya. Gakushuu mengusap keringatnya, terengah-engah. Ia mendecak lidahnya, ya, memang semua bentuk kekalahan tetap terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Kamu bermain sangat baik untuk seorang pemula."

Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, mungkin karena ia berpeluh keringat. Atau tidak. Tetap saja, ia tidak suka rasanya kekalahan. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak merasa terlalu pahit tentang itu.

"Rupanya kamu cukup mahir dalam game ini Asano. Kamu pernah bermain sebelumnya?" tanya Kanzaki usil.  
"Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku diboleh- maksudnya punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini." dia memalingkan mukanya dengan agak gugup.  
"Tapi kamu tampak menyukainya." sindir Kanzaki.  
"Ya, lagunya sih lumayan." Ah mulutnya yang sialan.  
"Kamu memang suka heavy metal ya? Makanya kamu main gitar listrik?" gadis itu mengingat kembali festival Kunigaoka setahun lampaunya.  
"Oh. Enggak aku... Cih, mungkin." fans kloset heavy metal itu ketahuan.

"Wah sudah cukup malam, apakah ayahmu enggak marah, Asano?" gadis itu bertanya, memandang jam di layar handphone-nya.

"Kamu sendiri, anak gadis malam-malam seperti ini masih berkeliaran?"

"Oh, saya diperbolehkan nenekku karena ada kenalan, tuh." dia menunjuk pria kekar besar tadi yang melambai balik. "Jadi, Asano..."

"Hah, apa..?" dia mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Kalau kamu memang minggat, kamu bisa bermain satu game, kan?"

"Jangan absurd. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka minggat, Kanzaki?"

Begitulah cerita bagaimana seorang Asano Gakushuu terlihat bermain game dico-graphy di arcade larut malam bersama dengan remaja-remaja yang berpakaian semi-yankee. Setelah dua gelas soda, satu kantong popcorn nano-nano, lima permainan berbasah keringat, dan layar handphone yang berteriak larutnya pukul 1:00 malam, ia memutuskan bahwa ia sepertinya sudah cukup bersenang-senang. Seragamnya berpeluh keringat, sedikit lecek, dan rambutnya acak-acakkan. Sungguh sangat tidak teladan untuk dirinya. Sementara manusia berotot kenalan gadis seumur itu berusaha menawarkannya tumpangan pulang di mobil Impalanya, tetapi tentunya ia menolak. " _Tidak_ , terima kasih."

"Kamu yakin kamu bisa pulang sendiri?" Kanzaki bertanya, sedikit khawatir.  _Pasti dia minggat,_  batinnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." ia mengusap keringatnya.  _Memangnya aku cewek?_  pikir Gakushuu, sedikit terhina.

"Ini saputangan." ujar Kanzaki. Sebetulnya ia tahu ciri-ciri anak minggat karena dia sendiri pernah minggat. Ke rumah nenek, tentu saja.

"O-Oh... Ini.." ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sungkan.

"Iya, kembalikan saja besok di sekolah."

Mengelap wajahnya itu, menyadari ada wangi-wangi bunga sakura. Lalu sedikit tersedak, karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan malam sendirian dengan anak gadis. Dia mulai merasa sedikit gugup.

"Permisi Kanzaki, saya harus duluan." dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Baik. Eh Asano, kamu yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" gadis itu meragukan keselamatan anak direktur itu, sendirian malam-malam di kota Nishinomiya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." tidak sadar gadis itu khawatir dia dapat diculik ibu-ibu ganjen atau yakuza.

"Kamu sudah ada nomornya Korosensei?"

"Hm, belum. Memangnya kenapa?" ia merogoh sakunya.

"Kalau kamu terkena masalah, telepon nomor ini saja." Kanzaki memencet-mencet tombol di handphonenya. "Yak, sudah terkirim."

Ping. Suara handphone Gakushuu berbunyi.

"Tunggu, kamu punya nomor handphoneku? Dan kenapa pula aku butuh menelpon guri—maksudnya wali kelasku..?" tanyanya heran.

"Isogai menambahkannya untuk daftar grup milis kelas. Sepertinya kamu belum ditambahkan oleh Ritsu. Dan panggil saja Korosensei kalau butuh apa-apa. Ya, kalau kamu tersesat, tidak punya tempat tinggal —atau minggat." gadis itu sangat menekankan kata terakhir itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak minggat, Kanzaki." posenya berteriak "jelas-aku-tidak-berbohong-ya-tuhan."

"Kalau itu yang kamu katakan, Asano." gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Sementara Asano memiliki perasaan bahwa ia tidak percaya sama sekali apa yang ia katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kanzaki. Terima kasih atas ajakannya." ia harus pergi.

"Ya, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa nanti Senin, Asano." gadis itu melambai.

Dan begitulah bagaimana ia kembali melangkah kaki tanpa arah di jalanan Kanto. Ia tentunya masih bingung kenapa dirinya menerima ajakan dance battle, merupakan kekonyolon tersendiri untuk dirinya. Mungkin otaknya konslet. Tetapi ia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar...

Tidak tahu ia sebetulnya kemana, tetapi juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Tangannya bersarang di kantongnya, kepalanya ringan, dan ia sudah mulai merasa dinginnya udara. Berjalan santai tanpa perlu memikirkan apa-apa atau hari esok itu merupakan hal yang baru untuknya. Rasanya aneh, lebih tepatnya. Ketika ia memasuki distrik yang lebih sepi dan malam itu semakin larut, pemandangan neon-neon itu berubah sedikit, berubah menjadi toko-toko yang tutup sesuai jamnya. Abu-abu aspal yang hitam di malam, lampu-lampu kuning menerangi jalannya yang masih tak tentu.

"Langitnya indah sekali." gumamnya memandang langit-langit bertaburan bintang. Pada setiap desiran nafasnya, ia menggumam satu-persatu konstelasi antariksa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kecil, melihat bintang-bintang yang menghias galaksi nun jauh sana. Tapi anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa terlalu frustrasi seperti yang ia kira ketika dijebloskan ke kelas E. Dan sudah sejak kapan ia melihat langit untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Tidak lucu kan, kalau aku lulus SMP lalu dunia kiamat?" batinnya.

"Kan?"

Berat. Rasanya batinnya tumpul sekali. Berjalan sendirian tanpa arah, tanpa teman, tanpa jumlah uang yang berarti, sebuah handphone yang habis baterainya, dan tanpa atap untuk berteduh. Bahkan seorang putra tunggal Asano pun bisa merasa tidak berdaya. Ia bahkan berhenti memikirkannya, karena ia berharap kakinya akan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidak tahu dimana, tetapi suatu tempat. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Seperti selalu. Bahkan rasa lapar hebat yang mendera di perutnya itu pun tidak dihiraukannya. Ia tetap saja berjalan.

Berjalan.

Sebuah struktur besar menjulang tinggi di depannya-

"Tunggu, ini kan.."

_Stadium Koshien._

Baru pertama kali ia melihat stadium besar itu, rumah dari Hanshin Tigers yang dikagumi satu bangsa Jepang. Yang selalu heboh dibicarakan temannya Araki, dan yang sering ia lihat di TV yang tidak pernah lagi ditonton ayahnya. Menjulang tinggi dengan dinding berhias hijau, banner yang memanjang raksasa, beralas atapnya yang mengkilat metalik. Lampunya masih terbuka, namun terdengar sepi sorakan. Sepertinya tidak ada permainan malam ini. Dan sesuatu dari stadium itu menariknya untuk mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat. Mungkin jiwa-jiwa impian pemuda-pemuda yang meraih dunia baseball nun abadi sana, atau sisi pujangganya sedang melantur karena kesepian. Sesuatu...

"Wow..." ini pertama kalinya ia melihat stadium secara langsung, jujur saja.

Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana remaja ini dapat melompat ala parkour masuk jendela kamar kecil terbuka, hingga sampai dengan selamat di alun-alun kursi penonton stadium Koshien. (A.N: Melanggar masuk properti pemerintah, jelas-jelas tidak boleh ditiru...!) Terang benderang seperti siang pada malam, lampunya tidak dimatikan, stadium Koshien berdiri megah bahkan malam hari sekalipun. Ia melangkah ringan mengitari berderet-deret kursi yang begitu banyak, benar-benar kosong. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang sekali dan juga mahal, bila dihitung konsekuensinya menembus masuk properti pemerintah. Tetapi remaja itu terlalu terperanjat untuk memikirkannya.

Malam itu, stadium Koshien seperti ada untuknya seorang diri.

Stadium besar berbalut rumput yang mengguling luas. Kursi-kursi kosong yang biasanya penuh sorakan penonton. Semuanya itu... Ia pun menuruni langkah-langkah kecilnya ke bawah lapangan, bersemilir rumput. Angin malam sejuk, menyombongkan luasnya stadium itu. Berbagai garis-garis yang menghiasi rumput, berikut dengan lampu-lampu benderang. Menghentakkan kakinya di rumput stadium Koshien, berjalan dengan berani ke panggung utama stadium itu. Di atasnya menjulang lampu-lampu dan spanduk-spanduk sponsor bernama besar. Dan langit yang dilihatnya saat itu bergemerlapan penuh bintang. Ia pun membaringkan diri. Pemandangan luar biasa, terbatas hanya untuk segelintir mereka yang menjadi bintang baseball Jepang.

Tidur berguling rumput, di tengah stadium Koshien yang agung itu.

Tempat dimana pemain baseball legendaris, Babe Ruth menginjakkan kaki bermain, rumah main Hanshin Tigers, dan tentu saja para pemain baseball SMA yang berhasil meraih mimpinya disini. Sementara dirinya, terasa sangat kecil dibanding sosok-sosok itu. Ketika ia mendongak ke atas, memandang langit itu, yang luas berbintang, rumput-rumput yang meliputi di sekitarnya, dan angin malam sejuk. Ia seperti berada di dunia baru yang terang benderang. Dan ia tidak melihat dirinya malam itu. Seakan stadium Koshien dengan luasnya langit berbintang itu menelan seluruh dirinya. Pemandangan ini seperti-

_Melihat besarnya dunia._

Ia merasa, tidak ada salahnya direndahkan oleh dunia, untuk sesekali, mungkin kadang-kadang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menikmati kebesaran stadium Koshien itu untuk dirinya. Tidak khawatir lagi bahwa ia akan tertangkap atau diganggu oleh siapapun. Angin sejuk yang meniup sepoi-sepoi seperti mengangkat dirinya ke tempat yang berbeda. Jauh dari ambisi, penghargaan, ekspektasi, dan nama dirinya. Ya, jauh dari semua itu. Dan ia baru sadar selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat dirinya. Melainkan hanya apa yang dilakukan dirinya. Tangannya menutupi matanya, menepis semilir angin. Ada sesuatu yang basah menetes dari matanya.

Air mata? Sejak kapan kamu menjadi begitu cengeng, Gakushuu? Ia tertawa kecil, terkutuklah ironi malam itu. Sudah begitu lama ia terlarut arus yang deras, tidak habis menderanya, menuntutnya untuk memimpin di depan, menjadi manusia yang dituntut lebih dari sempurna. Terkadang baginya, kesunyian itu terasa aneh dan mengerikan. Seperti udara kering menyalami ikan yang baru keluar dari telaga. Membuatnya sadar bahwa hatinya itu begitu sempit, hitam, dan sekotor jelaga. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega, beruntung merasa jauh dari dirinya. Berdoa, berharap bahwa angin kota Nishinomiya itu membawanya pergi.

Jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

_"Ternyata kamu disini, Asano-kun."_

Remaja itu langsung mengerjapkan mata, terbangun berdiri, siap siaga. Ia bahkan hampir tersandung ketika menghempaskan dirinya satu meter ke belakang. Di depannya sebuah sosok yang tidak ia duga-duga, wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Koro—sensei...?"

Ia terlalu terperanjat untuk berkata-kata.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Nishinomiya itu di prefektur Hyoogo, sangat dekat Kobe dan cukup dekat dengan Osaka tempat sensei berada. Jadi sebetulnya cukup beruntung Asano berdiri sendirian di tengah stadium sehingga terlihat oleh Korosensei. Nyatanya butuh 2 jam lebih dengan Shinkansen dari Tokyo ke Osaka. Sebetulnya ini cerita emak yang ke Jepang hiks. Pengen sekali ke Jepang melihat stadium Koshien, haha. Aku duga assclass ini bertempat di Tokyo, lantas terlihat sejauh niatnya minggat dik Asano jr. ini.

Dan Nenek Kanzaki itu sebetulnya yang suruh dia main game dengan tabungan pribadinya loh, hahahaha. Favorite girl aku di ansatsu itu Kanzaki soalnya memang cantik dan tidak biasa hobinya itu, master lagi. Chapter baru2 ini membuat doki-doki. Memang keren cewek satu ini. Di cerita ini si Kanzaki sempat minggat beberapa kali ke rumah neneknya. Terinspirasi ini karena lagi kehilangan ide, main danzbase, terus ficnya itu nasibnya gimana. Alhasil terlahirlah pertemuan Gakushuu dengan sisi gamer Kanzaki. Itu game disco-graphy campuran game Dance Dance Revolution, Mai-Mai, dan Danz Base hha.

Coba dengar Chop Suey dan akan dapat dimengerti tingkat setan susahnya lagu ini kalau dijadikan dance battle hahaha.

Maaf sisi Gakugaku ini agak remaja galau tidak jelas, tapi semoga tepat sasaran (?) Thank you readers. Ditunggu ya petualangan minggat bocah berandal gagal ini.


End file.
